Teen Stripopoly
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Its New Years eve and Ray desided to stay home and invite his friends and his girlfriend Tayler. One thing led to another as the young teens started to play a new game called Stripopply. What will happen, will Ray be wiling to show off his naked body or even his chest for that matter, and will they get caught? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney, Disney's ABC and ABC's Speechless in anyway.

The story idea came from a fellow FanFiction member and writer **brucewaynefan**

* * *

Ray and his friends where at his house to stay with JJ as his wheelchair broke. As one of his friends was setting up the monopoly board there was a knock at the door at it was Tayler with her school friends who happen to go to an all girls school. Things started to heat up fast as being in an all girls school any boy was cute.

The boys where shocked that hot girls where hitting on them, but they where not complaining. After awhile things started to get interesting. After all the parents where out and Kenneth was on a date with JJ's physical therapist they played spin the bottle by using Pepper as the bottle.

Everyone was chanting "Spin the dog" as Pepper just spined around until he stopped on Ray. Ray and Tayler soon kiss and everyone cheered. As they where the power went out. Ray soon left to find some candles that was made from the wax of other candles in the passed. The family was frugal with money and did not have any batteries for a flashlight that was not dead.

Other then being frugal they really don't toss anything away including the hundreds of dead batteries laying around the house. Once back in the living room he saw everyone was using their flashlights on their phones while playing Monopoly. However this did not look like the game he has played before as a. Girl soon removed her thin unzipped hoody.

"Come on Ray lets play Stripopoly with these hot girls." one of his friends said.

For some reason Ray was not his normle self and sat down next to his girlfriend to join in the game. As the game contued the girls where removing their clothing while the guys where still dressed and hard. Once the last girl which was Tayler was only in her bra and panties that left nothing to the imagination causing Ray to be harder then ever was when the guys where slowly losing their clothing.

The girls just smiled and was doing their best to make the guys screw up by playing with each others breasts and kissing one another. They even went far as sliding their hand into another girl's panties and rubbing their pussy. Ray for one never seen this side of Tayler before and he liked it. Soon all the guys where in their boxers and underwear reveling their tents to the girls. The boys did not know how far will they take things but soon found out.

At this point in the game they decided what ever girl was naked first and what ever guy was naked first will go in one of the rooms to do anything they wanted. Even Ray was on board and hopped he be with his girlfriend during this add on to the game Ray was trying not to lose untul Tyler was naked. After some ties here and their one by one all the girls where topless. Now Ray had to be the second boy to loose if he wants his way with Tayler.

All the girls had nice sized breasts and where nice and smooth but it was Tayler's breasts that was bigger then the rest. The girls wanted to see what boy they will get as they played with their pussies and licking their lips. One of Ray's friends lost first and was now going with one of Tayler's friends. Ray did not bother seeing if his friend was bigger then him he was to busy looking at Tayler's naked body. Luckily for Ray he lost second and he can have his sexual fun with his girlfriend.

Once Ray pulled down his boxers the girls where shocked and turned on of the size of Ray's dick. Even his friends where juiless of it as they tried not to look. The two ended up in Ray's shared bedroom.  
Once Ray and Tayler left the remaining girls where. Extreamly horny after seeing Ray's dick and just pushed the game off the table then quickly jumped onto the remaining boys who still had their boxers on showing off their tents.

As they where going to have their fun in the bedrom the real couple quickly made out as Ray fondled Tayler's breast. The kiss broke only for Ray to suck on Tayler's neck and then her breast. She moaned away as Ray kept on plying with her breasts. While one hand was squeezing and fondling one of her breasts the other was rubbing her pussy.

Soon his fingers went inside her causing the girl to moan even more as she lean agents the bunk bed post. After sucking on the other breast Tayler pushed Ray down to his knees where he stared to eat her out. This made her moan even more as she continued to push his head into her pussy. She could no longer hold back as she squirted into and onto Ray's face. Ray for one just licked it up. He soon was back standing up as the two started making out once more.

This time when the kiss broke Tayler was sucking on Ray's neck and soon playfully biting and licking his nipples while jacking him off. The jacking off did not last long as she ended up on her knees sucking away at Ray's dick. Ray moaned as she sucked away getting much of his dick in her mouth as she could. The dick was too much for her to deep throat it so she just bobbed her head as fast as she could until he shot his load.

Tayler swallowed as much as she could before standing back up and started making out once again. The two ended up on JJ's bed with Tayler on top of him. She soon took Ray's dick and slid it into her pussy. The two moaned and slowly Tayler was fucking herself. Inch by inch the two kept moaning. After a few minuets Tayler had all of Ray's monster dick in her. She trusted up and down as much as she could until her legs gave out.

Ray on the other hand started to do the thrusting and at one point it was Tayler who ended on her back as Ray kept thrusting her hard and fast. Every few thrusts Ray would pick up speed. Once Ray accidently pulled out Tayler began to squirt once again hitting both of them. Tayler never squirted that much when she used her dildo and can't wait to squirt even more. Ray slid back in once Tayler was done squirting and began to thrust just as fast and hard like last time.

It did not take long for Tayler to be on edge once again and after a few more thrusts she squirted again as Ray kept fucking away as her pussy juices sprayed all over. This orgasm of hers caused Tayler to pass out. Ray for one was to far gone and kept fucking away until he was on edge. Not thinking about it he kept going faster and faster until he shot his load into his girlfriend. He soon passes out too right on top of her. As they where passed out the power came back on and his parents just came home.

* * *

What did you think of the story please let me know.


End file.
